Phantom Unit
United States of America | type = Special Operations Unit | branch = United States Army | engagements = Fallen Nation Incident Page's Insurrection | active = Worldwide since the Fallen Nation Incident }} Phantom Unit, sometimes referred to as Phantom Squad, is a United States Army special forces team. Its members serve as the principal protagonists of Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation and Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour. Background The unit was created during the events of Modern Combat 3. Notable members *Members of Phantom Unit are different between MC3 and MC4. * Lieutenant Downs - Leader of the unit. He was a Sergeant when he founded the team, now a Lieutenant. * James Walker - Joined after participating in Operation Blockbuster. Became second in command after the events of Modern Combat 3. * Anderson (KIA) - Joined after being rescued by Downs and Walker in Alaska. He left the unit after Modern Combat 3, but later returned to help the unit kill Edward Page. Killed by Page during the mission Cold Vengeance. * Corporal Washington - Joined after Razor Squad was rescued in Alaska. Status after the events of Modern Combat 3 is unknown. * Joel Blake - Newest member of the unit. Joined during the events of Modern Combat 4. Arsenal ; Arms Assault Rifles * Bravel-1 * ACM * TZ4-Compakt * ZN6-Prototype * VECT9 * SOCAR-S A1 * Charbtek-28 * UFIA PSD-2 Submachine guns * TXR-Reaper Shotguns * CTK-1410 * Volkhov-12 Sniper Rifles * Intercept-L200 * E24 SASR Handguns * MK45 * Vulture * .44 Revolver * Schoc 33 * Viny Pro ; Grenades * Fragmentation grenade * Flash grenade ; Explosives * C4 ; Vehicles * US light utility vehicle Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Phantom Unit helps the US defeat the KPR by participating in various operations outside the US. They have covered missions on a global scale, most notably in North Korea, where they stopped Dobrynya Popovich from launching a nuclear missile on Seattle. Gallery Phantom Unit.png|Phantom Unit logo in Modern Combat 3 MC3_Soldiers.jpg|Concept art for Phantom Unit members MC3-PUNIT KRISSV.PNG|Downs and Washington each equipped with a TXR-Reaper on the Yongwang in the Bering Strait. PUNIT ACR.PNG|Phantom Unit members Walker, (L-R) Washington, Downs, and Anderson armed with ACMs in Siberia. MC3-Phantom Unit NK.png|Walker, (L-R) Downs, Washington, and Anderson each armed with Bravel-1s in Pangun Airfield, North Korea. MC3-Phantom Unit NK Village.png|Walker, (L-R) Washington, Anderson, and Downs armed with ZN6-Prototypes in Kijang, North Korea. MC3-Multiplayer Phantom Unit soldiers-world.jpg|Phantom Unit soldiers in multiplayer on Divide See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Phantom Unit appears to be bigger in MC4 than in MC3. No other Phantom Unit members other than Downs, Anderson, Washington and Walker are official Phantom Unit soldiers. And Are Joined By a New Member Joel Blake. They countered many attacks on American soil, most notably in Antarctica, where they killed Edward Page before he could use his newly developed WMD. Gallery Phantom unit logo MC 4.jpg|Phantom Unit logo as seen in Modern Combat 4. Phantomdossier.PNG|A Dossier of Phantom Unit before Operation Cold Vengeance. L-R: Anderson, Walker, Downs, Blake. See also Trivia * Although Washington is one of the original Phantom Unit members, he does not appear in Modern Combat 4. He doesn't even appear in the dossiers for members of Phantom Unit. Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Factions Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Factions Category:Factions